buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RaijinSenshi19/(Experimental Post) Card of the Day - Emperor Warrior, Red Arthur
Huff, the weather is getting colder here in Norway. Coupled with how the nights now are much longer and dark as Gaito's soul, it throws my mood off. Hello, regardless. RaijinSenshi/CobaltClaw here with something different... I have, for a long time now, wondered if it was a good idea to attempt covering "Card of the Day" posts. Now, doing this would mean a lot of daily work for me, on top of whatever else I have on the plate, so maybe if I started doing this, I would just cover cards if I really felt it was needed, or just do a compiled list every Friday, like HunterSerge has been doing on his Youtube channel. While I am not entirely sure about where to go with it....I decided to at least give a "preview" for what that would be like. So, here is what I have: D-BT03/0046 - Emperor Warrior, Red Arthur When the first spoilers for D-BT03 dropped, we got a vague mention of a Superhero/Hero Dual happening, and everyone, and I mean literally everyone, wanted to know what this combination would do. Would it be a Transform? Would it function with Equipment Change? Would it be Mukuro 2.0? Well, to make things short: All of that happened. Emperor Warrior, Red Arthur is the Superhero/Hero we waited for. He is a Size 2 monster with 5000 power AND defense, and 2 Crits. With a Call Cost of 1 gauge and a Transform cost of 1 gauge and 1 life, while returning up to 1 Item on your field to hand. His ability requires you to have 4 or more Hero or Superhero in the dropzone. If you do, then on-attack, this guy will gain Double Attack for the turn. So lets go over this card step by step, to properly explain why this is a really good card. Starting with its primary use: LeHero decks. Lets start with the most obvious thing: Transforming into this will not override your Item, so it does function with Equipment Change. This means that you can use Prydwen and Gallatin with it to create a perfect cyclle of attack and defense. And speaking of Gallatin, these two form a Triple Attacking Item combo with one another, and due to Equipment Change, neither of the cards are lost, and you are able to push for six damage spread over those attacks, two of those which can also be used for field clearing if it should be needed. And if you cant win with Galatin and need the defense Arthur provides, you just stay on him and wall-off the opponent. Watch as they try to link with their small monsters and item, and then end up getting blocked by Holy Grail. (Since the current decks use a lot of items and monsters with less than 5k power, you can expect a lot of Link Attacks coming your way) Next up, I have to mention A Fleeting Dream. This Set spell who lets you search your deck for a Size 1 or less Hero when a Size 2 (or higher) Legend World monster enters the fied. So you call Arthur, who does function as a regula rmonsterr as well, as he still keeps the Double Attack ability, look through your deck for the suitable S1 or lower Hero, most of the time this will be Merlin, and then you are free to do as you want from there. If you have an additional Arthur, Transform into him. But the ideal thing to do is to call out a monster like Zlatorog or Brynhildr instead of Arthur, because you want to have him as an Item first, above anything else. It is worth noting that Red Arthur does infact have his Double Attack ability while he counts as a monster too, so use that wisely. The main issue is to get that ability active. But luckily, we have the combo for that, going back to Merlin. Merlin uses a card from hand and a gauge to excavate the top five cards of your deck, adding two Hero cards (that are spells or items) from them to hand, and sending the other three to the bottom of the deck. By using this combo, you fuel the dop zone with at least three cards, not counting anything else used. And since you can control at least what two of those cads can be, you should aleady meet half the requirement. Also, you can use Rota to make Red Arthur a 6k attacker. All the additional attacks you get from Arthur and Gallatin makes Mabinogion a much more viable choice, as Link Attacking is somethign more affordable now. Heroic Spirit will also not worrk on a Transformed Red Arhur, saddly. So be vary of that. All in all, one of the best cards for LeHero decks right now. Going into the Superhero side of things... Its Hero World. Everything that supports Superhero applies to Red Arthur. More spesificly, anything that can make his multiple attacks all the more destructive. We have EL Decker Drum to make Red Arhur stand once again and burn the opponent for 1 point of damage, Commander Gale to boost his attack so he can hit over 6k defense walls, and this also applies to Sister Frill, however she also boosts his crit, so that should also be factored in. You can also use Rescue Dragon, Seven Ranger to deal with pesky Set Spells the opponent might be playing (More common these days), we also have Hero Climax, to stand Red Arthur once more of the priority was to take out monsters this turn. As you might guess, there are a ton of ways to capitalize on a multi-attacking Transform Superhero in this game. Also, Justice Will Prevail does work on this in Transformed state (But you knew this already), so it can have an 8k Counterattack ready. Some might be worried about getting the Double Attack effect to actually become live in Hero World, well that is not as much of an issue as one might think. With cards like Rescue Dragon, Metamorph Effect to fuel your drop zone and Hyper Energy actually sporting the Superhero Attribute, you can actually reach that treshold easily. Otherr combos to consider comes in the form of Road Blader, which you can now recycle and get the destruction effect to trigger multiple times of one Road Blader. And I of course have to mention the incredibly useful Arduous Training. Giving Red Arthur +1 Crit and Penetrate on top of everything, your opponent is going to lose unless they managed to counter and destroy Red Arthur ASAP. Combining Arduous Training with Sister Frill, EL Decker Drum and Hero Climax, means that you can do a walloping amount of FOUR 4-crit Penetrate attacks in one turn with your item. Sure, you end up using EL Decker Drum when you do it, but against closed-center decks, this is basicly the killer-combo you have. One of the key things with Hero World is that they want to hit as many times as possible, and they want to hit as hard as possible, while being defensive on top of it in the simplest of ways. Red Arthur does that. Double Attacking Transform targets are rare and not easy to come over (unless you run Captain Answer), so this is actually areally good card to add to your Superhero decks as well. After every other choice is taken into consideration as well, but dont sleep on the Double Attack. It will hurt. What do I think of the card? Honestly, if you have not guessed it: I think the card is nothing short of amazing. It provides so many optional attacks for both of the decks while sporting a decent amount of power, defense, and it even has 2 crits on top of that. It triggers A Fleeting Dream, which is also amazing for LeHero, and all the Transform and Superhero-centered support Hero World has, makes him at least thrice as dangerous as he is on-paper. Red Arthur gets the Raijin Seal of Approval. "Being the color of physical movement, the color red awakens our physical life force. ''It is also strong-willed and can give confidence to those who are shy or lacking in will power."' I feel like this sums up Red Arthur pretty well. Category:Blog posts